John Aldrin
Federation Councilor for The Triplanetary Confederation (Sol system) ' *'Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' John Paul Aldrin *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Dayton, Ohio, Earth *'Parents: Father:' Captain Richard Eugene Aldrin (ret.) Mother: Nancy Conrad Aldrin *'Siblings:' Two a brother an a sister Richard Robert Aldrin -- Older Brother. It is listed as missing in action during the First Cardassian War. Abagail Angela Aldrin Simmons -- Younger Sister. She got a good catch in a orbital manufacturing family. *'Age:' 2254 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 2 meters *'Weight:' 95.3kgt *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Divorced. His ex wife does not appear in public. His career was stated as the reason for divorce. *'Description:' John wears perfectly tailored suits of the current conservative fashion. His hair is a perfect wreath of black curls. His teeth are shiny white and straight as a cadet review. He is slim, toned and able, just ask him. *'Skin coloring:' Moca *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Looking after Earth's Interests, smoozing, self promotion, and a little girl chasing on the side. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Law. John holds a dozen bar certificates including the Federation High Court and Vulcan. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, but we don't talk about that. *'Group Affiliations:' A dozen bar associations, Earth Conservative Party, various service organizations. *'Personality:' John is always running for something, be it the next political post or tonight's bed partner of the girl with the great cleavage. He is always on, always forward, and always gunning for the next conquest. An A+ personality type. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Get every bauble that crosses his path that he wants. Win every conquest he aims for. *'Physical/mental Problems:' As buff and perfect as modern medicine and physical training can make him. Mentally John doesn't know when to quit. He is haunted by the "better Brother" and likely always will be. *'Enemies (And Why):' John as left a dozen or more broken careers in his unstoppable wake. No doubt there are people that would want to see him fall. He hasn't made any enemies that want him dead, yet. Generic enemies of Earth and the Federation *'Special Abilities:' Drive, and more drive. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Said drive. Once he has his eyes on the goal he doesn't tend to the see the people he knocks over or bruises on the way. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' John is the second son of a great Starfleet Captain. His Father in command of the USS Armstrong won minor battles, collected two first contact stars and five red cross citations and never ruffled the feathers of high command. The very image of the successful Captain. Richard retired from the service to raise a family and did so in good order. His first son was the apple of his eye. The boy was first in his class, a natural athlete, and when the time came he was off to Starfleet Academy to fill his Father's shoes. Richard never came home. As a Lieutenant Commander his ship was into the teeth of the Cardassian War. The scout was never seen again. The Aldrins had another son as well. He was good at his classes, a decent athlete, but he could never measure up to his brother's achievements. He entered law school not Starfleet, he sought position in politics, not a proper service. In everything John came up short compared to the infinite measuring stick of his dear departed Brother. John pursued a wife and got her. Goal accomplished she was left behind for other conquests. That one came back and bit him. People he found cannot be idly cast aside when you are done with them. As a result he doesn't get close to people anymore. John's endless campaigning got him a position as Under-Councilor on the Earth delegation. Then Councilor Layton won position as the Council President. That leaves John in the position of Earth Councilor. The only bitter taste in his mouth is that he didn't win it outright. Once Layton is safely out of the picture he plans to win that too. *'Position:' Aldrin is firmly in the Layton camp. Firm defense, do what it takes to protect the hearth and home conservatism. Aldrin however is not a pro Starfleet politician, party and name aside. He makes the right "yea defense" noises and lobbies for greater local defense and a smaller Starfleet. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek